


Cora's Rose

by AwkwardMongoose



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just all around fluffiness and roses, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMongoose/pseuds/AwkwardMongoose
Summary: Sara gets a tattoo as a surprise for her favorite commando





	Cora's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...sorry guys havent been writing as much 
> 
> School is currently kicking my ass
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little diddy i wrote :)

Sara Ryder was never experienced in the relationship front, she always had been busy with her work and her discoveries. Sure she had her fun, one night stands, no strings attached that  kinda thing.   
  
The young Pathfinder never expected to cross paths with someone as breathtaking and strong as Cora. Sara was surprised by how much she cared about the older woman, it kind of scared her.  
  
But the night that Cora Harper had made love to her for the first time, Sara's doubts were washed away, all Sara could think about was the way Cora's lips felt on hers, the way the biotic's calloused hands felt on her skin, the little moans and gasps Cora made when Sara was loving her.   
  
Sara wanted to take this love and seal it, she wanted to let Cora know how much she cherishes her.  
  
Then, Sara got an idea, one day sitting  at her desk.   
  
"SAM? Can you look up vids pertaining to gardens?"  
  
  
  
Cora sat at her desk, going through some paperwork, but, she couldnt stay focused, her mind kept drifting to Sara, she sighed with a wistful smile, thinking back to when she had let her fear and doubts go and let her love and desire bubble to the surface, she blushed at the memory of the young brunette gasping and whimpering under her touch, the way Sara's hands felt in her hair, gripping and tugging, yet gentle-  
  
Cora groaned in frustration and layed her head on the desk, a very warm feeling had made her way into her lower stomach, she prided herself in being focused and professional, now here she was, fantasizing like a horny school girl.  
  
Suddenly the door opened with a woosh, and footsteps approached her,  
  
"Hey gorgeous" a melodic voice rang behind her, Cora opened her eyes, and turned her head up to see the subject of her sexual frustration.  
  
The young Pathfinder was leaning against her desk, with a gentle smile gracing her lips  
  
"Hows the paperwork coming along?"  
  
Sara asked cheekily, the older woman gave a disapproving grunt and stood up, she turned to face her lover,   
  
"I'm having trouble focusing, thanks to a certain beautiful woman.."  
  
The young Pathfinder smirks and turns the chair around and pushes Cora down into it and straddles her thighs,   
  
"Hmm...what does she look like,"  
  
Sara asks, leaning down to nibble the biotics ear, Cora let out a short groan, and smirks  
  
"Well..." the older woman gently pushes up, the young Pathfinder's shirt up, "She has most beautiful blue eyes, a gorgeous smile..."   
  
The shorter woman gently takes the biotic's hands and stops the movement under her shirt, after Cora  gave  her a questioning look, Sara gently smilied   
  
"I want to show you something, i just got it done today...and i want you to be the first to see it"  
  
Cora watched with undivided attention as Sara pulled off her shirt,  
  
Cora's eyes widened as she saw a red rose, tattooed on Sara's side, it had vines running down to Sara's hip, where it stopped under the waist of her pants,  
  
A pregnant silence fell between the two lovers, the younger of the two broke it  
  
"Do...Do you like it?"   
  
Cora stood up and brought Sara in a tight embrace, tears stinging her eyes,  
  
"I love it...I really do, nobody has cared this much about me before, I never really felt like I belonged. Your father, the asari, they all gave me a temporary home...but with you I feel like I am as close to home as I'm going to get"  
  
Sara felt her eyes well up with unshed tears, as she wrapped her arms tightly around the taller woman's waist and buried her head in her shoulder  
  
Fingers gently ran up the young Pathfinder's side, Sara blushed and gasped at the ticklish sensation  
  
"Now, I need to show you something..."  
  
Cora whispered into the shorter woman's ear  
  
Sara let herself get consumed by Cora's love. Right then and there she felt like she had a home too, a home within a wonderful, talented , stubborn woman named Cora.   
  
  
  



End file.
